Como estrellas en el cielo
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: "Aunque aparezca un dios… No, aunque aparezcan miles de dioses a decirme que soy un maldito o una basura, ¡Les mostrare mi resplandor!" Centrado en Manigoldo.


_**Disclaimer**__: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada._

_Oneshot narrado desde el punto de vista de Manigoldo de Cancer._

* * *

"_**Como estrellas en el cielo"**_

"_¿Cuándo pateas un charco de lodo piensas sobre eso?"_

¡Ja! Pero que estúpido. Por supuesto que nadie piensa sobre eso. Después de todo solo es lodo. No sirve de nada.

"_Solo son un desperdicio"_

Pero ¿sabes algo? Hay algo en tu maldita lógica que no encaja. No se puede comparar a un humano con un charco de lodo que no tiene una pisca de vida, ¡dios estúpido! No puedo evitar reírme. Nuestras vidas no valen nada para ti, pero ¿sabes qué? Te mostrare lo que un simple "desperdicio" puede hacer. ¡Te mostrare mi brillo!

Aunque es algo curioso. Que este luchando contra alguien que representa algo que yo admiraba de niño, pensamientos que yo mismo creí con fervor que eran correctos. Era todo un estúpido mocoso ¿no es así, maestro?

"_¿Estas son las almas del pueblo?"_

Maestro, la primera vez que lo vi me sorprendió que pudiera ver aquel espectáculo hermoso y decadente al mismo tiempo, pero claro, le di más importancia a ese collar de oro que tenía. Ahora que lo veo ¡realmente era un maldito! Un simple niño al cual la vida no valía nada.

Me repugna pensar que compartía pensamientos con ese dios. Que pensaba que solo éramos desperdicio, que admiraba a la muerte sobre otra cosa. Porque realmente quería morir. Quería terminar esa vacía existencia mía llena de dolor.

Porque mi voz era silenciada por los gritos de las multitudes, mis lágrimas ignoradas como gotas en el mar, mis sueños eran pisoteados por sociedades corruptas, porque solo era uno entre muchos. Quería gritar hasta que el cielo me escuchara, llorar hasta que el mar se desbordara y soñar hasta superar la realidad.

Pero no era capaz, era débil. Era simple desperdicio.

Siempre fue considerado un monstro, por ver cosas que los demás no podían ver. ¡Por mi estaba bien! Después de todo llegaría a ver las almas de aquellos que se burlaban de mí y me aborrecían, almas que me rodeaban y luego desaparecían. La vida era una total basura, en especial la mía.

O al menos eso creí.

"_¿Así que la gente llama bandido a un niño que se cree el dios de la muerte?"_

Maldita sea, eso pego en mi orgullo maestro.

Y quiero que este estúpido dios sienta lo mismo. ¡Quiero que esas ideas suyas se rompan enfrente de sus narices! ¡Quiero enseñarle de lo que es capaz un humano!

"_Así que la vida humana no vale nada para ti"_

"_Je, así es viejo. ¡Si quieres matarme anda ya!_

Yo mismo me doy vergüenza al recordar eso. Y ciertamente no tengo excusa.

Había visto tantas muertes ya, había sido despreciado por tantos ya, que realmente la vida no me importaba. Nada pasaría porque la gente muriera, el mundo seguiría.

Además, la vida es algo tan frágil. Puedes acabar con una tan fácilmente.

En cambio la muerte era algo que no se podía cambiar sin importar cuánto uno lo deseara, sin importar el dolor o las lágrimas que los vivos derramaran, la muerte era absoluta. Por eso la admiraba.

Pero ahora lo entiendo. ¡Qué más da si la vida se puede acabar así de fácil!

¡Mientras vivas está al límite, mientras te esfuerces en todo lo que hagas, mientras demuestres tu brillo! ¡Qué más da!

"_Para mí la vida vale mucho más que basura. También la tuya"_

"_Entonces, ¡¿Si no es basura que es?!"_

Ah, aun recuerdo esa estúpida sonrisa que tenias en el rostro al responderme esa pregunta.

"_El Universo. Así nuestras vidas por si solas pueden ser pequeñas, pero son partes del universo. Si entendemos esto, lo sentimos, dejamos que arda dentro de nosotros, la vida puede brillar…"_

Si, ahora realmente lo entiendo.

"_¿Te parecen aquellas estrellas que brillan en el cielo polvo? ¿Te parecen basura?"_

No. No eran basura. Cada una aunque pequeña brillaba enormemente alumbrando el cielo oscuro. Algo que era capaz de brillar de esa manera no merecía ser llamado basura.

Porque la vida era así. Puede que sea pequeña insignificante, una entre un millón. Pero si era capaz de brillar, podría superar a aquel cielo oscuro, porque daba esperanza, porque alumbraba para que las demás estrellas brillaran aun más.

¡Y es lo que yo quiero hacer ahora!

¡Entre aquel maldito dios oscuro, quiero brillar!

Aunque yo sea un simple humano, uno de muchos que ha visto, quiero demostrarle que tanto somos capaces de hacer. ¡No nos subestimes! Porque acabaremos con la negrura de ese cielo.

¡Estúpido dios! Te pueden parecer inútiles nuestros esfuerzos, nuestros lazos y nuestra voluntad. Pero eso mismo es lo que nos da fuerza para seguir, ¡es lo que nos permite brillar!

Si te decides a ver, si fueras capaz de ver más allá de tu supuesta "superioridad" podrías entender algo tan simple y bello; que todos los humanos somos una estrella en el cielo nocturno llamado Universo y que, juntos, creamos un luz capaz de iluminarlo con su resplandor.

Realmente me haces enojar. Que felicidad siento al poder patearte el trasero.

Y dime, ahora. ¡¿Qué siente que tú también seas una basura?!

Puede que seas un dios pero el cuerpo en el que estas no es más que el de un humano como nosotros. No sabes de qué manera disfrute darte ese puñetazo. ¡Lo tienes bien merecido mi querido dios!

¡Ahora más te vale escucharme bien!

- Aunque aparezca un dios… No, aunque aparezcan miles de dioses a decirme que soy un maldito o una basura, ¡Les mostrare mi resplandor!

De verdad no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Aunque estoy a punto de desaparecer por estar en un espacio donde los humanos no pueden estar me siento de alguna manera feliz. Logre partirle la cara a un dios. Esto es algo de lo que vale la pena celebrar.

Ahora, armadura de cáncer regresa a tu antiguo dueño.

Maestro, le dejo el resto a usted. Estoy seguro podrá partirle la cara a ese dios el doble de fuerte que yo lo hice.

Tal vez cuando esta pequeña batalla termine vaya a ver a Shion y le comente su decisión maestro. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se vaya a alegrar

* * *

_Emmm ¿hola?_

_Bueno, decidí hacer este pequeño oneshot inspirado más que nada el batalla de Manigoldo y Sage vs Thanatos. Una épica batalla debo decir._

_Manigoldo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo Saint Seiya. Se me hiso raro no ver muchas cosas de él en la sección en español y quise cooperar con este pequeño escrito._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y los haya entretenido un poco._


End file.
